chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
City of Ashes
City of Ashes ist der zweite Teil der Chroniken der Unterwelt von Cassandra Clare . Klappentext Clary wünscht sich ihr normales Leben zurück. Aber was ist schon normal, wenn man als Schattenjägerin gegen Dämonen, Werwölfe, Vampire und Feen kämpfen muss? Sie wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als der Unterwelt den Rücken zuzukehren. Doch als ihr Bruder Jace in Gefahr gerät, stellt sich Clary ihrem Schicksal - und wird in einen tödlichen Kampf gegen die Kreaturen der Nacht verstrickt. Leseprobe Doch im nächsten Moment rang Simon keuchend nach Luft und bäumte sich in Clarys Armen auf. Sie schrie erneut und zog ihn fest an sich. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und blind und furchterfüllt. Er riss die Hände hoch. Clary war sich nicht sicher, ob er versuchte, ihr Gesicht zu berühren oder nach ihr zu schlagen, weil er nicht wusste, wer sie war. "Ich bin's, Simon", flüsterte sie, drückte seine Hände behutsam auf seine Brust und verschränkte die Finger ineinander. "Ich bin's. Clary" Ihre Hände glitten von seinen herab. Als sie nach unten sah, erkannte sie, dass seine Hände vom Blut von seinem Hemd und ihre Tränen ganz feucht waren - Tränen, die ihr vollkommen unbemerkt das Gesicht hinabgerollt waren. "Simon, ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie. Seine Hände umklammerten ihre. Er atmete ein letztes Mal aus - ein rasselndes Geräusch - und sackte dann leblos zusammen. Inhalt In City of Ashes geht es hauptsächlich um Jace. Er wird beschuldigt Valentins Spion zu sein. Um Jace zu schützen versucht Maryse ihn aus dem Haus zu schmeißen, da sie den Rat eingeschalten hat und die Inquisitorin bald kommen wird. Diese hasst Jace. Sie verbannt ihn für eine Nacht in die City of Bones. In dieser Nacht werden alle Brüder der Stille von Valentin getötet. Valentin stiehlt Mellartach, das Engelsschwert. Jace muss von Magnus beaufsichtigt werden. thumb|Karte aus City of AshesIn diesem Buch erfährt Clary das erste mal etwas von Ihrer Gabe. Bei der Königin des Lichten Hofs sagt die Elbenkönigin, dass Jace und Clary Experimente sind. Dort muss Clary durch einen Kuss, den sie am meisten ersehnt befreit werden. Jace und sie müssen sich küssen. Simon wirkt danach leicht verstört und geht ins Hotel Dumort, woraufhin der ein Vampire wird. Die Inquisitorin will Jace gegen den Kelch und das Schwert tauschen, weil sie denkt, dass Valentin Jace mehr bedeutet als die Macht der Insignien. Allerdings hat Valentin nie vor sich auf diesen Tausch einzulassen, tut aber so als ob er darüber nachdenken müsste, damit der Rat, der sich deswegen nicht rechtzeitig vorbereiten kann, nicht in der Lage ist sich zu wehren. Nach einigen Tagen versuchen Clary, Jace, Luke und Magnus Simon und Maia zu befreien. Diese befinden sich auf Valentins Yacht. Valentin benötigt die beiden, weil er einen Vampir und einen Werwolf braucht, um das Engelsschwert mit Dämonenkräften zu versehen. Die Schattenjäger gewinnen diesen Kampf, wenn auch mit einigen Verletzungen und Jace sagt Clary, dass er für sie nur noch ein Bruder sein will. Ebenfalls wird Simon von der aufgehenden Sonne überrascht und erfährt dadurch, dass er ungewöhnlicherweise als Vampir gegen das Sonnenlicht immun ist. Simon macht mit Clary Schluss, da er sich nicht sicher ist, welche Gefühle Clary für ihn empfindet und ob sie seine erwidert. Clary erfährt, dass es einen Weg gibt, ihre Mutter aus dem Koma zu holen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Clarys Mutter sich schon vor Valentins Ankunft ins Koma versetzt, damit sie keine Fragen beantworten kann. Charaktere Nephilim *Clarissa Fray *Jace Wayland *Stephen Herondale *Alec Lightwood *Isabelle Lightwood *Valentin Morgenstern *Jocelyn Fray *Imogen Herondale *Madeleine Bellefleur *Maryse Lightwood *Max Lightwood *Robert Lightwood Stille Brüder *Bruder Jeremiah Schattenweltler *Magnus Bane *Raphael Santiago *Luke Garroway *Maia Roberts *Bat Velasquez *Kaelie Whitewillow *Meliorn Mundies *Simon Lewis (wird innerhalb dieses Buches zum Vampir) Tiere *Church *Chairman Meow Dämonen *Agramon Cover anderer Sprachausgaben CityofAshes cover en.jpg|englisches Cover Cityofashes cover de.jpg|link=http://de.chronikenderunterwelt.wikia.com/wiki/City_of_Ashes Tumblr mkkkmyqxYO1rl9hhoo1 500.jpg 00f8146f82153f9c58eb8ddf3e385c87.jpg|link=http://www.pinterest.com/pin/309129961893279877/ es:Ciudad de Ceniza Kategorie:City of Ashes